xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
In the Flesh
"In the Flesh" is the thirteenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown and the Season 1 finale. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by Bill Motz and Bob Roth. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on May 15, 2004. __TOC__ Overview When Raimundo does not get promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice level because of his disobedience, Wuya persuades him over to the Heylin side. When the Reversing Mirror reveals itself, Raimundo betrays his friends upon winning the Mirror and joins the Heylin side. He then steals the Serpent's Tail from the Xiaolin Temple. With this Shen Gong Wu and the Reversing Mirror, Wuya can be restored to full power. The other Xiaolin Warriors must stop Wuya and Raimundo before Wuya can be returned to her physical body. Plot After Mala Mala Jong's defeat, Wuya crawls back to Jack Spicer. Not too happy about the way Wuya treated him, Jack refuses, and since he has now created his own Shen Gong Wu detector, he does not need her any more. Meanwhile, the newly appointed Xiaolin Apprentices and Raimundo Pedrosa undergo a training session. With their new ranks, Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey are able to use their elements along with the Shen Gong Wu. However, Raimundo is unable to do this, and after some taunting by Omi, he grabs the Golden Tiger Claws and leaves, heading back to Brazil. He ends up sitting on a cliff overlooking Rio de Janeiro. There, he is approached by Wuya. He warns her to stay away, but Wuya assures him she cannot harm him since she does not have a body. Instead, she tells him that when she read his mind, she discovered that he was unsatisfied with being a Xiaolin Warrior, and if he joined her, he could have a much more luxurious lifestyle. She even creates an illusion all around him, to show him what it could be like. Raimundo refuses. However, he sounds so reluctant that when Wuya senses a new Shen Gong Wu, she continues to ask him to join her. Raimundo seems to ignore her, and he uses the Golden Tiger Claws to return to the temple just in time to join the others in the search. The new Shen Gong Wu is the Reversing Mirror, which can reverse the effect of any Shen Gong Wu. The Reversing Mirror is in a lighthouse in some unknown part of the world, and Wuya gets there first. However, without a body, she cannot pull it off the wall. Jack soon arrives, his own detector working perfectly. Before he can grab the mirror, the Xiaolin Warriors show up. The groups fight for the mirror, until both Jack and Raimundo grab it at the same time. Raimundo names the showdown: flashlight tag. Whoever gets caught first in the lighthouse's illumination loses. Dojo Kanojo Cho uses this time to taunt Wuya, since she has no one to root for. The lighthouse breaks apart, dividing into floating lumps of masonry for the two to hide behind. Jack uses his Lotus Twister to bend around the light and pull himself onto new places to stand. Raimundo uses the Golden Tiger Claws to move around constantly, realizing this could be tougher than he thought. Jack eventually grabs Raimundo's legs, leaving him hanging onto a rock by his fingertips, unable to jump out of the light's way. Raimundo counters by using the Golden Tiger Claws to create a portal near Jack's legs, and he reaches one hand through and knocks Jack over. Jack falls, and by the time he collects his senses, the light has already hit him. After the showdown, Omi congratulates Raimundo on his victory, impressed considering Raimundo is not a Xiaolin Apprentice. Raimundo agrees that he is not, and turns to Wuya. He decides to accept her offer, and uses the Golden Tiger Claws to disappear. Jack laps this turn of events up, taunting the warriors before disappearing. Meanwhile, Raimundo and Wuya have returned to Brazil, and Wuya tells him the rest of her plan. He needs to return to the temple, and steal the Serpent's Tail. Raimundo refuses, claiming he never wants to go to the temple again. Wuya manages to convince him after promising him his own soccer team along with the other luxuries she offered. At night at the temple, the monks try to occupy themselves. However, Omi is not entirely focused, as his thoughts are on Raimundo. Kimiko cannot believe that he would betray them for failing to achieve Apprentice level. Omi then claims that perhaps Raimundo has not, and that this is all an elaborate scheme to lure evil into a false sense of security. Clay and Kimiko's disbelief is interrupted by the sound of somebody opening the Shen Gong Wu vault. Raimundo, now with his hood over his head, walks out holding the Serpent's Tail as the Xiaolin Warriors arrive. Omi does not see the problem, still believing this to be an elaborate scheme. Kimiko and Clay know better, and start to fight. Raimundo beats them by smashing the skylight, giving him access to his wind element. Omi realizes that Raimundo is not just pretending to be their enemy, but by then, it is too late. Raimundo uses the Serpent's Tail to fly right through him and away. Later, Master Fung arrives to inspect what Raimundo has done, and the monks are confused at the fact that Raimundo only took that one Shen Gong Wu. However, Master Fung realizes Wuya's plan. The Serpent's Tail makes a solid person ghostly, capable of flying through objects, so the Reversing Mirror would allow it to make a ghostly person solid. Wuya is trying to return to her true form. Dojo and the Warriors immediately fly out. Luckily, Dojo can catch the scent of the Serpent's Tail. On the cliff, Raimundo jokes about Wuya's over-eagerness to get this started. However, before they can begin, the Warriors reach them. When Raimundo tries to taunt Omi, Omi uses the moment to kick the Serpent's Tail out of his hands, and the group plays "keep away" with him. Raimundo turns the tables by using the Golden Tiger Claws to disappear. He leaps out behind Clay, kicking him to the ground and grabbing the tail from his hands. He quickly activates it, flying toward Wuya and the mirror, immune to anyone stopping him. As Raimundo reaches the mirror, Wuya activates it, and a bright light surges from the heights. As it fades, the surrounding countryside turns black. Rivers dry up, and leaves disappear from the trees. Where the mirror was, stands a woman wearing Wuya's mask. She quickly removes her mask to reveal her true, rather youthful and beautiful face. The Heylin witch was all-powerful again, and nothing could stop her. Dojo cowers in fear as Omi asks if that is Wuya. Wuya answers "In the flesh," laughing manically. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Reversing Mirror is a mirror that reverses the power of anything that is directed towards it. This Shen Gong Wu revealed itself in the episode "In the Flesh". It is mainly used to counter the oponents Wu. It has been considered a deadly Wu twice in the show, breaking Wuya free from her curse and restoring her human form when combined with the Serpent's Tail. The Reversing Mirror was in a lighthouse.}} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Flashlight Tag This showdown starts off as Jack uses his Lotus Twister to make his body rubbery and expendable while Raimundo uses his Golden Tiger Claws to transport himself away from the light before it gets him. Jack uses his expendable body to reach farther distances making him accept faster and simpler. Raimundo tries to escape but Jack grabs his legs and wraps his arms around him to trap him, but uses his Golden Tiger Claws to push the jack off of the ledge he is on causing him to fall into the light beam's light and allows Raimundo to win the showdown Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown